William Turner: A visit to her
by lithium17
Summary: After loosing what he thought was his one true love William Turner falls into a world he doesn't understand. He meets our favorite Trio. Can he get back? Does he want to? AU not Will/Elizabeth or Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

Will had spent three years on the Flying Dutchmen before he heard of Elizabeth's betrayal with Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…..:(

Will had spent three years on the Flying Dutchmen before he heard of Elizabeth's betrayal with Jack. She was pregnant with his child. That was a year ago. He could not blame her really. Jack was there. He wasn't. It hurt none the less.

Will was blasted from his thoughts as the Dutchmen lurched. He came out of his quarters to see what was going on. He reached the side and looked over. A light was under them and a swirling vortex. "All hands on deck!" Will shouted. Another lurch came and Will was thrown over board.

The crew came running. Some fell overboard as well. Will distinctively hear yells and shouts but was too concentrated on fighting the current. To no avail he was sucked into the light as the crew as well. Then everything became increasingly dark.

Authors Notes:

I know this was WAY short but I am just testing the water? Like or not? Anyone want to Beta?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Hermione Granger was sitting by the lake sulking. She was so lonely. Only a hand full of students from her year decided to return, Harry and Ron where not apart of that handful. Ginny was there but it just wasn't the same.

It was a Saturday, she could have gone to Hogsmeade but wasn't up to it. She probably shouldn't be outside alone, but she wasn't too afraid of Voldemort's cronies. Maybe she should be…but she wasn't.

A rumbling started and Hermione looked towards the lake. A great jet of water and light burst the surface of the lake. Hermione looked closer and noticed a few bodies in the jet. She grabbed her wand and levitated the bodies to shore.

She had her wand at hand clutching it as she made her way. Her mind was screaming RUN but she was intrigued. As she came upon one figure she noticed he was about 24, handsome, and seemingly the image of a pirate.

She bent over closer to examine him and he began to cough up water.

"Are…are you ok?" She questioned.

His only response was more coughing and pointing. Hermione had a suspicion there was something behind her. She cringed and turned around. What she saw made her scream. Men with heads like fish or body parts with fish body parts…and coral or sea weed.

Hermione backed up and tripped over the only normal looking man and dropped her wand. He finally found his voice.

"Leave her alone men." He said in a raspy voice from coughing.

"We are no longer under your power Turner. Why should we?" A man with a Shark head said. While this exchange was going on Hermione was looking for her wand. _Am I a witch or not?_ She thought.

"Accio wand!" Hermione said. Her voice brought them to attention of her presence once again.

"Don't come any closer!" Hermione said trying for some authority but the quaver in her voice deceived her.

"Going to jab us with a stick poppet?" the fish head said coming closer.

"Stupefy!" she cried blowing him back. The men stared stunned. "Looks like we have a witch on our hands mates." Said a shell head.

"Just leave her alone. She didn't hurt us she probably saved us." Said the Turner guy, but the men had him. He had no control over these guys. A few of them surrounded Hermione and she froze.

One lifted its claw and before Hermione could stupefy anyone she was knocked unconscious.

Authors notes…

Like or not? Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed…

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed….I'm no owner

_What Kind of crew does this? They won't listen to me…they are taking me captive along with an innocent women. _That's all Will thought. How could this be happening to him? The crew was not following guide lines.

Now he found himself tied to the tree and the woman on the other side. His "men" where sitting around coming up with ideas of how to get back and leave him there to rot. _So good at getting yourself in trouble huh Turner? Couldn't live a simple life as a blacksmith?_

"I say we walk back to that lake, go into the water, and stay there." Said one of the crew. "Sounds like a plan mate. Bound to happen again." Said another. "Let's take the lady." One said in a cruel tone.

Will started to struggle against the ropes trying to wake up the lady. He felt her stir. He began in a hushed tone.

"Listen to me. I am going to distract them. I want you to cut the ropes if you can. Do you think you can run? If so run I know you know this forest better then us. Get out."

"Would you stop being caviler?" she muttered.

"I'm just trying to get you out of here." Will hissed.

"I can get both of us out of here. I picked up my wand." She muttered.

"Well in that case cut the ropes with your "wand". By all means get us out of here." Will muttered feeling less then masculine.

"Oh honestly. Go on with the distraction Turner." She said again.

"How do you know my name? Can you read minds too?" Will asked awed

"No the crestation men called you Turner. Now PLEASE on with the distraction. This rope is hurting me and being kidnapped brings back some memories." She muttered.

"OI! Men why would you take the lady?" Will asked.

"Because we can. Is it any of your business Turner?" one answered.

"I was just curious as why?" He asked. The girl whimpered.

"None of your business now shut it." One growled.

Will felt the rope loosen and he couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" one asked.

"Oh because…RUN!" he shouted springing to his feet. The woman cursed a few of the men them grabbed his hand and they where off. She dodged trees and Will was amazed how fast she run. He looked behind them and even though they where following she knew her way.

She cut many curves and Will kept looking soon the men where in no site.

"Let's rest in this cave I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered.

She ushered him in and she sat down. He got his first good look at her. The girl was pretty, but she had a knot on her head. She touched it and winced.

"How did you get here? Who are you and Why should I trust you?" the girl muttered looking their a veil of hair.

"Well you see…I don't know how to answer those questions.

Authors notes:

Not the best ending but w/e ….review 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Must I say it

Disclaimer: Must I say it? I DO NOT OWN IT

The knot on her head was pounding and all she could thing about was the man standing in front of her. Maybe if she fixed it she could deal with the situation better. Hermione turned the wand on herself and muttered a healing charm.

"Can you at least tell me who you are and why I should trust you?" she asked the handsome man.

"I am William Turner Captain of the Flying Dutchmen." He said looking at her.

That was not what she was expecting. He WAS a pirate. It wasn't hard for her to believe him because…she was a witch.

"Is the Flying Dutchmen like the…Grim Reaper of the ocean?" Hermione asked biting her lip and looking away.

"I guess you could say that. As for why you should trust me. You shouldn't I'm a pirate and I bring sailors to their death or I did." William said looking away as well.

"Can you not be a pirate and a good man?" Hermione questioned.

"I used to thought you could. Now, though I don't know. I was a good man at one time. I don't know what I am now." William said.

Hermione tried to catch his eye and asked a simple question.

"William would you kill me?"

That caught his attention. His eyes got big and looked slightly like a fish out of water. Opening and closing his mouth.

"No…no. You saved me." William finally said.

"Then you are a good man…maybe you just have a complex." Hermione said smiling.

"What?" William asked smiling.

Hermione just blushed and stood up. "I think we can head to the castle now. We need to see if we can get you back." She said looking up at him. He was a good 6ft. and Hermione was only about 5ft5.

"Yes. That would be nice." William said.

Hermione grabbed his hand and looked carefully out of the cave. "It's clear…lets go." She said. Hermione pulled William along the forest dodging the dangerous creatures and the vast forest. It was daytime so it wasn't so bad.

As they reached the clearing William stopped pulling Hermione along. He looked amazed.

"What is this place?" William asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now let's see what McGonagall wants to do with you."

Authors notes….not a lot of drama this chapter….really more of a builder. WAY more action to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:…

Disclaimer:….nope nothing…don't own

As they where walking in the castle. Will was still hand in hand with a girl whose name he didn't know. That struck him and he pulled back to get her to stop.

"What is your name?" Will asked.

"Oh um Hermione…Hermione Granger." She answered him.

"Well in other circumstances I would say pleasure but I'm afraid this is the opposite." Will said smiling. She smiled up at him then blushed.

"We better go up and see what the headmistress thinks." Hermione said chewing on her lip in thought. She once again grabbed his hand and directed him through the massive castle.

After some time they made it to a statue. "Kitty" Hermione muttered. The statue started to move and as it did stairs appeared. Will looked as if he wanted to run. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him on them.

As Hermione knocked on a door a voice came "Come in." it said. Hermione moved and opened the door.

"Professor? Um I have a slight problem." Hermione said looking at an elderly lady with crimson hair with grey streaks. She pursed her lips.

"What is the problem Miss Granger?" the women asked.

"Well I was sitting by the lake and the jet of water burst through the lakes surface…." Hermione went into a detailed story of this afternoons events.

"So you see Will needs to get back. He doesn't belong here." Hermione said twisting her hands.

"He is a muggle yes? But it would do no good to send him into the muggle world. He would find things out he doesn't need to. We must be very careful, as Dumbledore would say time is a dangerous thing. It would not be meddled with. As I am assuming you did some sort of time travelling since you are a pirate. Until I can figure out how to get back… you will help Hagrid. Be his apprentice. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures. You will go by your own name. If anyone asks you where sent to America to be schooled in Salem. Miss Granger I must inform you it is dire you tell no one of his origin. Not even Harry or Ron." The Professor said.

"Will he be able to talk to me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes considering he looks only about 24…you are 18 I do not think anyone would question a friendship." The professor said slightly amused.

"Thank you Miss. I really wish to get settled. Where will my quarters be?" Will asked.

"Call me Minerva. Your quarters will be in Hagrid's hut. You may tell him of your travels. I will arrange to get you some clothes. Good day you two." Minerva said smiling finally.

Hermione walked by his side towards Hagrid's hut.

"Well here you are. I will talk to you later William." She said looking down.

"Call me Will. Please. Goodbye Miss Granger. I will see you at Dinner. Thank you for your help." Will said bending down and kissing his hand. He smirked as she blushed.

Authors Notes: still no drama but can you feel the sexual tention? Ew La La ;) sorry this chapter took SOOOOOOO long I was busy I'll try to post later tonight and maybe 2 tomorrow its about to get CRAZY.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Don't own…

Authors Notes: Don't own…..

Hermione sat at diner thinking of the days events. How could she find the captain of the Flying Dutchmen? She looked up from her plate at the Professor's table, there he sat. Staring her down. She quickly glanced away.

"Do you realize that the new, hunky, mysterious assistant is looking at you?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione instantly blushed. "Well I mean I noticed yea." She muttered. How could she not. Maybe he need to ask her something either way it was unnerving.

"How do you know him? Why would he be staring at you like that?" Ginny asked.

"I really don't know Ginny. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to go to the Library. See you later." Hermione said. She got up and left. Completely unnoticed to her said pirate followed her.

She made her way down the hall towards the library. "Miss Granger." A familiar voice called. Her heart raced as she heard her name. _That's strange._ She thought to herself.

Hermione turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "Um Hi." She said in a shy tone.

"I was wondering If you could help me learn the creatures, how to handle them with out magic." Will said grinning at her. Hermione just nodded.

Will gave her a strange look. "Are you feeling alright?" he questioned.

"Yes…no… I'm fine…ok maybe not." Hermione said rubbing her aching head. She was acting strange. Of course today's events would make anyone tired. That's all it is. Her head was simply spinning from the excitement of it all.

"I think I need to lie down. Tomorrow is Sunday. If you get the lesson plan from Hagrid we will study your material for each class this week ok?" Hermione asked looking at the ground and biting her lip.

Will smiled. "Of course. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow morning?" he said.

"Yes." Hermione muttered. "Good Night Miss Granger." Will said.

"Good Night Will." She answered back finally smiling. As she turned around she felt his eyes searing into the back of her. If she was feeling a bit braver she would have turned around, she wasn't though.

Will was messing with her in the worst way.

The next day came and Hermione was sitting at breakfast eating. "You ok? You got out of here pretty fast last night. By the time I got to the dorm you where asleep." Ginny said sitting next to her.

"Yea I was a bit overwhelmed yesterday sorry." She said smiling at her friend.

"Hermione I think Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you. She is walking this way and she doesn't look happy." Ginny whispered. Hermione instantly felt a wave of sickness wash over her.

"Miss Granger may I have a word?" McGonagall asked. Hermione muttered a yes.

Authors notes…..What does McGonagall want? It's about to get crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer….nothing had changed yo**

Will stood in Minerva's office waiting on Hermione. They both entered. Minerva looked less then please. She sat down and motioned for both of them to do the same.

"It has been brought to my attention that we have a flaw in our little plan." Minerva said.

Will looked at Hermione nervously. "What's the problem Professor?" Hermione asked. "You two act like you already know each other. People will wonder how you two know each other. I must say that you two stay away from each other for the time being. You need time to get to know each other in other people's eyes." Minerva finished.

For some reason this unsettled Will a lot. "Miss Granger was going to help me learn the animals." Will objected. Minerva shook her head and said "Hagrid will help you."

Hermione stood up and nodded. "Well if that is what we need to do to keep Will safe I'll do it." She said. Will felt his heart drop for an odd reason. "I knew I could count on you Ms. Granger." Minerva smiled and added "You may leave you have classes." Hermione nodded and left.

"You may slowly talk to her in public though and eventually she will be able to help you. Now I didn't want to worry Ms. Granger about this since she has been through a lot in the past but your crew members never went back to the lake. They are running muck in our world. I would like to send you after them." She finished.

So that was what was really bothering her. Will knew it had more to do than just them simply not talking. "Oh, of course. Don't tell Hermione. Tell her Hagrid sent me on business or something I fear she would worry. Though I don't know why." He finished as

an after thought.

"You leave tonight. I trust you will be back soon though. We will send some of our Order members with you just so you aren't alone." Minerva finished. William nodded he had to stop his crew. That was that. "I need to pack excuse me." He said.

He got up and opened the door to exit. He was startled as he heard her voice "I'm coming too." Will turned around.

"No you are not. You where not supposed to here that." Will said through gritted teeth. "You can make this easy and take me with you or you can leave and I follow." She said giving him an ultimatum.

"This is not your place. Your place is here, learning. This has nothing to do with you!" Will said getting angry. He had put her in enough danger earlier she was safe here at school. "But…I want to help." She whispered looking at him.

"I put you in enough danger already Hermione. Please you barely know me why would you do this?" He pleaded. "Because it's what I do. You're my friend and I feel I need to help you." She said in another whisper. "Please." She said taking his hand. Will felt his resolve crack.

**Authors notes:…..Will he let her go? Why does Hermione even want to go? **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer….still not mine.**

Hermione was going to go one way or another. She could tell Will was cracking right in front of her very eyes. She really wasn't sure why she was drawn to him or why she wanted to go.

"I can't let you go. Hermione this isn't your place to help me you already have. And Minerva said you didn't need this too." Will said not meeting her eyes.

"Are you just going out there by yourself?" Hermione said hotly.

"No she said some order was coming to help me." Will said gently obviously trying to defuse Hermione.

"What's left of it." She scoffed then added. "What do you suppose you are going to do once you catch them? Are you going to leave without saying goodbye? Let me come."

"They haven't figured out how to send us back Hermione and you know it." Will said sharply.

"I'm coming. Like I said before we can make this easy or hard. You can keep an eye on me or I can sneak." Hermione said with out defiance.

"Fine but only because you are stubborn and I would rather keep and eye on you…we leave in a couple hours." Will said through gritted teeth and walked away.

"By the way you're the one to tell Minerva!" Will said turning around and grinning. Hermione's stomach did and odd flop. Maybe it was the fact she had to tell McGonagall she was leaving Hogwarts. She wasn't sure but apart of her thought he had to do with a grinning annoyingly handsome pirate.

She shoved those thoughts away as soon as they came up. _This should be interesting…how should I tell her I'm leaving?_ She thought to herself. Maybe she could just disappear. That would make everyone worry though, so she just had to suck it up and get it over with.

With determination Hermione walked towards the Headmasters room. She said the password and walked up the stair. "Professor?" she asked.

"I figured you would be coming." McGonagall sighed. "You want to leave with him don't you?" She said in more of a statement then in a question.

"Well yes I mean I do. I can't just let him go by himself. I helped him first and I feel it is my responsibility to help." Hermione said writhing her hands together.

McGonagall pursed her lips and shook her head. "Send out your owls to notify your parents, Harry, and Ron. Tell them I'm sending you on a mission and its top secret. Say the same to Ms. Weasley." McGonagall said.

"Ok I will." Hermione said smiling. Hermione left and went right to work writing her excuses. She hated lying but she wanted to go with Will. This adventure sounded a tab better then the hunt last year. She knew though it would be work but she just wanted to help. If she was being honest with herself it felt like half her fault that the creatures got loose on the people.

She sent off her letters with promises to write as soon as she got back. She then decided to pack. She still had her enchanted bag but it was cleaned out. She packed clothes, books, blankets, toiletries, and she snuck in some food. She was ready to go by the time she saw Ginny.

"I'm going on a mission I can't say much and I don't know when I'll be back please take care of Crookshanks." She said hugging her friend. "um, ok… Take care Hermione." Ginny said looking slightly confused.

Hermione looked around and saw will motioning her to come on. "I really got to go hopefully I will be back soon." She said. "Bye?" Ginny said watching her go. Something was totally off. Ginny thought.

"I can't believe you are coming. This is a bad idea." Will muttered.

"Oh be quite you are glad I'm coming." Hermione said smirking.

"I wish you would have stayed. You would be so much safer." Will said under his breath.

Hermione heard him and blushed. A change of subject would do because there was nothing he could do now.

"Where are we meeting them?" Hermione asked.

"We are supposed to meet at some place called Hogsmeade." Will said.

"See you would get lost with out me." Hermione said cheekily.

He muttered something that sounded to Hermione liked _bloody women…always coming along…getting in danger…this is how it always starts._

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

Little did they know how much danger they were already in. The creatures from the ship, had made some nasty friend.

**Author's notes…..Who are the nasty friends and how much danger are they really in? EWW the suspense is killing me ******


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer….not mine**

"You where smart to come to us. We will get him and the filthy mudblood." A cloaked figure said.

"She escaped from my clutches once. It wont happen again." Someone growled.

"We want to kill him…so we can run the ship with out a leader." A fishhead said.

"He should be easy. No magic…filthy muggle." The cloaked one spit.

Will and Hermione had little Idea of this plot.

Will looked over and saw Hermione walking down the path. The sun shown on her making her look like a goddess. Her hair was so shiny.

She looked over. "What are you looking at?" she asked blushing.

Will was busted. He had to come up with something quick.

"You have a bug in your hair." Will said reaching into her hair and acting like he was getting it. This was a GREAT lie she had soft curly hair. She was looking at him curiously.

"I got it." Will muttered blushing slightly. She was blushing a brilliant shade of pink.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him. "No problem." He responded.

As they where walking Will was thinking. He should not look at her like that. She was far younger. She was only 17. He still loved….

His thoughts where cut off by Hermione. "We are here." She said pointing to a cute fantasy town.

"Wonderful." Will said thanking heavens he could no longer make a giant fool of himself infront of her.

"I wonder who will be sent…" Hermione mused. As they walked in a pub Will quickly looked around. The place was off the track and he wasn't sure of the name. A table had a couple odd blokes sitting down and Hermione made her way to said table.

"Remus…George…Bill? What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"What are you doing here? We didn't think you meant this Mission Hermione." A boy with messy red hair said.

"I found him. He is my friend." Hermione muttered.

"Yea friends I'm sure." George said grinning at Hermione. Will felt a jolt when Hermione blushed again.

"So what is our plan of attack?" Will asked changing the subject to divert himself.

"We go to the place they where last seen. We stay together at my house ok?" Bill said.

William turned to Hermione looking for approval. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Let's go we start tomorrow Hermione apparate him to my place." Bill said.

Hermione grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Don't let go no matter what ok?" she whispered.

Will thought he never wanted to let go. Little did they know of the growing danger waiting a pop away.

**Authors note: I like this chapter its about to get really crazy… I was on vaction but ill write again tomorrow review please**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer….No I'm not rich so therefore I own nothing ******

The cloaked figures surrounded Shell Cottage. It was empty the little half Vella gone. Along with the fish heads they waited for the order to apparate here. It shouldn't take long for everything they desired to be in their grasps.

You see, if they got the mudblood Potter would surly come after her. Then they could avenge their master. A new uprising would happen since the boy who lived was no longer living.

A sudden pop and the group was there. The Order was out numbered. Oh how easy.

Hermione could defiantly get used to the way Will looked at her. She wasn't blind and defiantly not stupid. Also the feel of his hand was divine. As they popped into Bill's a damper was quickly put on things.

There standing was five cloaked men and 4 of the fish like men.

"Oh no." Hermione whispered.

"Will get in the house." Bill shouted.

"I'm not going to leave you." Will shouted back He got out his sword out. Hermione watched in dazed horror. Will started at the fish and The order on the cloaked figures. They where death eaters. What did they want with Will? She was jolted from her thoughts.

"HERMIONE!" Will shouted as one death eater tried to hex her. She quickly dodged it and sent a curse their way. Soon she was locked in battle. It went this way for what seemed like ever.

Hermione hadn't been this tired and used up in a long time. Sudden her guard dropped and she was hit square in the chest with a curse knocking her unconscious.

"Please be ok." Hermione heard someone saying over her. She was in some pain but she was sure she wasn't dead. She thought she should make them know she was ok. How ironic though…it wasn't to long ago she was in this same house clinging to life or death which ever came first.

She cracked her eyes. Will was sitting on the edge of the bed in the same room she stayed in with Luna. He looked desperately sad. She didn't like him looking so hopeless.

"Will?" her voice cracked but she choked it out. She must have been out for hours to have such a sleepy voice. Relief flooded through his face.

"Hermione?" he whispered. Hermione moved to nod but it hurt. "Do you need anything?" he asked in the same cautious tone.

"Water." Hermione said. Will got up and left. Hermione took the time to assess her injuries. Her head hurt obviously she fell on it no one caught her. Her body seemed achy but nothing to awfully bad. She was curious as to what she was hit with.

Will had entered the room with not only water but Remus, Bill, and George in toe. They had some cuts but where seeming unhurt. This made Hermione feel like a wimp. All but Will wore a guarded expression. He was smiling as he handed her the water she asked for. Hermione drank it down like it was liquid gold. Finally she finished.

"Thank you so much." She said smiling at Will. She turned to the others. "What's wrong am I ok? I feel fine." She asked.

"Yes you are fine health wise they hit you with a stunning spell. (Hermione looked stunned no pun intended.) We thought the same why didn't they just kill you? Well…they want to use you as bait for Harry." Remus said.

"What?" Why?" Hermione asked sitting up. She noticed the smile on Will's face wipe away and was replaced with one of anger and worry.

"They want revenge. They want a new uprising. Maybe you should go back. We will let you too discuss this." Bill said going to leave Remus behind him. George was looking at them expectantly.

"George come on stop being a nosey sod." Bill hollered. Hermione smiled weakly. She knew what was coming. As soon as George left Will looked at her intently. Neither spoke for a long time. Finely he started.

"Hermione, you need to leave. This was a bad idea. Those cloaked guys want you just as much as my crew want to kill me. Please listen to reason and leave. I don't know why you where here." He said.

It felt like a blow to the gut. He acted like he didn't want her here. Why did she care so much about what he thought. She needed to convince him that he needed her as much as she needed to know that he was ok.

"Will, please don't send me home. I mean look you got some of you're men right? How much longer could it take? Please." She said looking down.

Will put his fingers underneath her chin and made her look him in the eyes. They where so beautiful.

"I could not stand if you got hurt Ms. Granger. Please don't make this harder on me then it is. Everything about this situation is wrong." Will admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked searching his eyes.

"Just go back. Just leave." Will said cupping her cheek. Hermione's heart beat accelerated and his face came closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. She knew she blushing. Then their lips met hesitantly. Hermione grasped his shirt and clutched it pulling him closer. Will moved his lips faster and grazed his tongue asking for entrance. She let him. He moved his hands in her hair. She wanted to be so much closer. She had never felt anything like this in a single kiss.

"Are you…Oh!" Said a voice. Then the door shut.

The two sprang apart. Will moved so he was across the little bedroom. Hermione's lung screamed for air. Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

She looked at him curiously. "Oh." She mouthed. She pulled her courage together and looked him in the eyes. He looked livid.

**Author's notes: Why is Will so mad? **

**Not to happy with this chapter….let me know what you think ******


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Will could not believe he let himself get this attached to her. He couldn't believe he kissed her. The kiss was the single most amazing kiss he ever experience…it could never happen again.

"Will?" Hermione asked looking half hurt and half worried.

"Leave just leave Hermione." He said through his gritted teeth.

"Will please tell me what I did. I don't understand." She whispered tears swimming in her chocolate brown eyes. Will knew he was hurting her, but couldn't he save her more heart ache in the end. If she even felt half of what he felt? He didn't belong here and would have to go back. He wasn't magic and the humans where to far ahead of him.

If she came back with him he would have to leave her like he did…Elizabeth. Because of Hermione it didn't hurt to think about her, but wasn't she an example of what would happen with Hermione?

They just couldn't be.

"It was nothing you did Ms. Granger. You need to go back to school. Leave you do not belong here." Will said looking anywhere but her. He wanted her by his side but couldn't be that selfish.

"Now it's back to Ms. Granger is it? You kiss me this passionate kiss and now you are running scared like a boy." Hermione said her voice rising as she got up.

"Not like a little boy. You are too young for me, too naïve, you do not understand anything about me. You don't understand the risks." Will said wishing there was another way.

"Too young? Naïve? No one has ever said anything like that to me. Obviously you do not know me. Maybe you aren't who I thought you were either." Hermione said backing away.

Tears where in her eyes she looked totally hurt and miss led. It felt like a sword through him.

"Her- Ms. Granger just leave." Will said looking down.

"Will you think your words are hurting me? Well they aren't it's the look in your eyes. I can see that you want me. That you feel like I feel but you are a coward. That's why I think I have misjudged you. Will Turner I liked, was a brave man." Hermione said in almost a whisper. When he looked up she shook her and with a pop was gone.

It would be easier this way…wouldn't it?

The door busted open and in walked the werewolf. Remus was his name.

"You did that on purpose!" he shouted grabbing the front of William's shirt

"Of course I did…I do not want her hurt and no matter what she will be with me. I shouldn't have kissed her. Do your worst." He said not even flinching.

"Remus, let him go. He is right." The older Weasley, Bill said. Remus released Will but gave him a dirty glare.

"For now." Remus said under his breath brushing off and leaving the room.

"I will leave you alone to uh, mull things over." Bill said closing the door.

Will sank to the bed and closed his eyes. He probably just lost one of the best things to happen to him. Hermione was different from Elizabeth, he still couldn't risk it. He made a promise to not loose himself again and he was going to keep himself this time around.

**Authors notes: so this chapter is ok. Wow Will is moody huh? Sorry its been so long my father was in an accident but yea here ya go review please ******


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Hermione all but growled as she appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts. How silly could she be? A great looking man flirting and liking bookish her? It was all a lie.

But something in his eyes the way he let her down…it was an awful lot like Harry and his "saving people" complex. Hermione contemplated this the whole way to the castle. She was all but crushed to be honest. Even though it was a short time knowing him she hadn't felt so alive in such a long time.

As she mumbled and grumbled through the halls of Hogwarts, people where looking at her weird. Yes, she hadn't been gone long but she had been gone a fair bit of time. "Mission didn't last too long did it?" Ginny asked. Hermione dropped her suitcase and ran into the arms of the younger ginger haired girl.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked. "Oh Ginny I can't possibly tell, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I just need to talk to someone before I go crazy!" Hermione said rushed.

"Well tonight we will have a long nice chat, I won't tell anyone I swear, and you can feel better." Ginny said hugging Hermione back. Hermione just nodded her head in agreement. "Now, lets go put up your things and head to dinner." Ginny said smiling.

The girls did just that and before they knew it…it was time for Hermione to confess and she did. After a long explanation of the past week, Ginny sat there in a daze.

"Bloody Hell! That's why the Hunky assistant was checking you out!" Ginny grinned. "It would seem that way but you didn't listen to the end apparently! After we kissed he pushed me away and told me to leave." Hermione said sighing and laying on the bed.

"Yes but he did indeed kiss you, and you said it was an amazing kiss! And he was already telling you to leave before the kiss!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "Oh yea there is a silver lining if I ever saw one." Hermione scoffed.

"Don't be daft! He likes you! He wants you safe, he heard what the Death Eaters want and he doesn't want them to get their grubby hands on them. Can't you see it?" Ginny questioned.

"I suppose but honestly Ginny, why would he kiss me and act so cold?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged and replied "He is a man, men are sometimes unexplainable, but if it where me I would say he is scared. He might think he is bad news for you, he probably is bad news for you…" She added off handedly "Being death and all."

"Leave him alone, he is not…" Hermione started but interrupted with a look from her friend. "Ok he is death but you can't put that against him."

"Will just has a sea-hardened heart is all. If you really like him Hermione go to him. Be the stubborn girl we both know you are and tell him to shove his safety up his arse." Ginny said.

Hermione gave her a reproachful look for the language. "Though I admire him for thinking of you instead of himself." Ginny said. "I just don't think I can Ginny." Hermione replied dejectedly.

"Well think on it for tonight or as long as you need to. Let's talk more in the morning I'm positively smashed." Ginny said. Hermione nodded in agreement. As hours passed Hermione found know sleep. Only thoughts of a Pirate filled her head.

_Why should I be so attached to man she hardly knew? That couldn't be healthy could it? But Godric could the man kiss and oh he was so charming! He was perfect. Should I stay or go to him? Does he even want me? Bloody hell I for once don't know what to do._

**Authors note: Yes I'm still alive!!! My dad is doing great btw and no this isn't a joke I did update. No excuse except I lost interest in the story but I found it again and decided to have a go. What is going to happen next? Will Hermione go to Will? And by Joe! SHE SWORE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own it**

Will sat alone at the table in the middle of the night, earlier the man Remus apologized for being so aggressive. Apparently the full moon was close and he acted through the wolf. Remus though had no reason to apologize, Will was the one who made all the mistakes.

He had hardly moved from his position on how things with Hermione would end. He hadn't moved at all from wanting her away from this danger. Something in him though told Will that Hermione was no stranger to danger. (I hate how that rhymed)

Will did miss her though and he regretted being so cold. He desperately wanted to get to know her better and it seemed like Will was simply torn in two. The gentlemen in him wanted her as far away; the selfish side wanted her with him.

Will looked outside and found that it was about sunrise, he also found a figure coming towards the house. He immediately got up and went outside. He should have woken the other men up but the figure looked oddly familiar.

As Will approach he knew in an instant it was Hermione. She ran towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked as they came face to face.

"Last night I talked with Ginny, she told me all these things like you just wanted me safe and that you really cared. She said you where really just afraid…she also said to think about coming back. Ginny told me to sleep on it. Well, I couldn't sleep Will! I know that I am supposed to be here, helping you. I am no damsel that needs rescuing." Hermione said all this in a rushed tone. Then she pulled Will into a strong embrace and muttered "As for the rest we can take it very slow."

Will pulled away slightly so he could look at this ridiculous, silly, brave, stubborn, and smart girl. "Hermione I'm going to leave one day." He said.

"I know but we can figure that out later! It's far from logical but I feel a pull towards you." Hermione insisted.

"Well I imagine you won't leave me alone no matter how hard I try, and being a gentleman I wouldn't try so hard. Come in and let us both get some rest. I fear you weren't the only one tossing tonight." Will admitted.

Yes he crumbled easy but all he wanted was Hermione to be ok. He couldn't turn her down twice maybe he could take things slow and they could work it out together. No sense in them both being miserable.

**Authors Notes: I really hate this I think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer…I do not own William Turner but boy do I wish I did**

As Will and Hermione made their way inside, Will couldn't help but to think of how idiotic this was. Hermione had come back to him and a part of him rejoiced that she did but another larger portion worried for her safety and for his own heart. It seemed as though as no matter how things turned out fate was against them in some sort of a sense. Something in his head argued that it was indeed fate that brought them together and maybe that same fate wanted them to be near each other. As Will bid Hermione a good night, he sat on what they called a couch. His lack of information of this time made him feel like an even bigger outcast.

Will never got much sleep that night or morning as his thoughts continued on the young maiden in the room he had been in previously. He was awoken from his thoughts on all things female when he heard the stairs creak. Will looked up and coming down the stairs was Remus and Bill. "Morning." Bill greeted while Remus gave a nod of the head. "I'm afraid I must tell you, Hermione is back." Will said. "When did she come here?" Bill asked. "Early this morning, she is up resting. She is quite stubborn." Will said. "She knows what she wants and is determined to get it. That's how she always has been."

All Will could do was nod, that was a summery of Hermione in a sentence.

A few hours had past and Hermione was down joining the few Order members. "Will can not stay here much longer." Bill said and added "I have a pregnant wife here and as much good I want to do I can't put my family in danger." Will nodded, him of all people knew the feeling of having people you cared about hurt. At this thought he looked at Hermione. She was beautiful in an unconventional way, she was busy chewing her lip in thought. "We could go back to the school though an explanation for our departure would be needed as well as the fact you need find your men." She said. "Going back isn't much of an option Hermione; I think the best and safest place for you two would be Grimmauld Place. Looks like you won't be getting your last year Hermione." Will didn't understand what Remus ment by last year and he didn't know where this Grimmauld Place was but one thing was definite, Hermione and himself would be alone.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Jasper asked. See we were in a band called Fading Ivory. It was Me (Bella), Alice, Jasper, and Seth. I was lead vocals and guitar, Alice played on the drums, Jasper was base, and Seth was lead guitar. Carlisle Cullen was our lovely manager who found us in a café in Port Angles. See we weren't from there but our rinky dink town of Forks had no place to play so fate brought us to Carlisle and we have been on a seemingly fast track since.

We played on Warped Tour and still do but things have gotten hectic this past year and negotiations on in if we will play next year. We kind of just blew up, and after that my world has been a whirl wind of emotions. I never really knew if I wanted this fame but I couldn't hold back my band, which refused to go without me. I wish I could go back to when I could get a burger and not be approached. I hate attention already and these autograph seeking fans freak me out. Not that I don't love my fans, because I do. It's just REALLY embarrassing.

I love though, that people hear the music Jasper and I write and they like it. The thing that freaks me out the most is the need of a body guard. I don't like it; it insinuates that we are in danger. I really don't think we are. Though, I came to love our Grizzly Bear of a bodyguard Emmett, so I am sure I am gaining one more person on my side. I was snapped from my thoughts by Emmett's booming voice.

"Right now Jazz! Here is Edward Mason." Emmett gestured to the guy behind him. Holy Crow…in what I thought to be slow motion walked in a Greek God. His bronze hair, fair skin, broad shoulders, and green eyes had me hypnotized. He was beautiful.


End file.
